


Wish you were sober

by hargroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Billy Hargrove, Soft Billy Hargrove, confident steve?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargroves/pseuds/hargroves
Summary: Billy arrives to a party finding Harrington out of it and helps a drunk Steve get home.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 48





	Wish you were sober

It’s nights like this where Billy thinks about everything between them and how much he longs for more. They didn’t hang out a whole lot other than practice, at parties, or picking up and dropping off the brats. Sometimes he was invited over at Steve’s when the kids were around. But somehow he was always there every time Harrington needed him at a party or he had a rough day. 

Over the course of time the two had grown closer and didn’t sit in an uncomfortable silence other than the playful taunting words they throw each other, nagging at one another. Billy personally felt a whole lot of different around Steve now. Before he noticed how Steve was pretty cute I mean he didn’t give him the nickname pretty boy for nothing. Here lately though he noticed just how good he looked, how his hair curls the perfect way how his eyes were the prettiest shade of brown you’ll ever see. How cute he was when he laughed at something Billy did or when the kids were playing around. How when he laughs it’s the perfect sound and the way his eyes squint and he looks towards the ground every time. Another thing Billy noticed is that after actually being around Steve how much he enjoyed the others company. They could talk about whatever they needed to talk about, or they could smoke in a comfortable silence if they didn’t wanna talk. He loved the stories Harrington would tell about what happened at school or how he beat the kids at a board game and “dude they were so mad I swore they saw red and I was two seconds from having monopoly pieces thrown at me.” 

It was nice, Billy can say that but sometimes he wishes there was more. He wanted to hang out at his pool, drive around at night and listen to music, sitting on the hoods of their cars at the quarry, eating out at benny’s dinner, hanging out whenever they wanted, and Billy wanted nothing more than him. And he cared about him more than anything. Well there’s something to think about.

Right now they were at some random guys house from the basketball team because there was some party going on so of course they had to go what else would they do. Billy is sat on the stairs of the back porch with Steve plastered to his side because he had a little too much. He had just got there when he seen Harrington wonder outside looking close to vomiting all over the deck. “You okay there pretty boy you don’t look so hot” he walked up to him placing a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “Excuse you I know for a fact I look great right now-“ Steve slurred out before his legs started to weaken and he grabbed Billy’s arm for support. “Hold on there big guy I got you.” he shifted his weight and pulled Steve’s arm along so they could walk over to the stairs. “Never said you didn’t look good just meant you looked like you’re about to pass out or something.” Steve blinked at Billy before slowly leaning to rest his head on his shoulder. “Rough day. Came here and had a little too much to drink. Needed some air because I wasn’t feeling good, then you were here. My hero” he laughed out the last part. Billy smiled to himself at that and rested his head on top of Harrington’s. “You’re welcome dumbass. You know I’m always here to help. King Billy at your service.” He replied jokingly but he also meant it he would always be there for him. “I know. You always are when I over do it or had a shit day. I appreciate it I do.” Steve settled in still leaning on Billy. Looking at the stars above them Billy just hummed. “I do. You mean a lot to me and I don’t know what I’d do without you man. Probably go crazy.” He laughed even more his body shaking against Billy’s. “You and me both.” Sitting there a minute longer he waited to ask “said you had a rough day you wanna talk about it?” Steve just shook his head “no, not really. This is fine. I like this.” And so they didn’t talk about it and sat in place as they are for quite a bit of time. 

He realized just how cold it’s gotten and decided it was time to get home and take Steve back to his own so he could sleep off the drinks he had. Reaching up to cup Steve’s face with his left hand he held it so he could slowly move away to let him know they were heading out. “Oh come on you were comfortable” he looked up at Billy with a pouting face leaning his face into his hand. “Come on pretty boy let’s get you home. You could use the sleep. And the fact it’s cold as shit out here and my nipples could cut glass.” Steve laughed at that and sat up. “Fair enough, I am pretty tired. You might also be freezing because you decide to walk around with like only two buttons done at the bottom and your chest showing out.” Billy held his hand lifting him off the stairs walking to the car. “Are you telling me to cover up my best feature for the sake of my body temperature?” he fake gasped and smirked at the boy, opening the passenger door. “First off your chest and abs are not your best feature-“ yawning mid sentence Steve sat against the seat. “-and you never know maybe if you wore clothes fitted for the weather you wouldn’t be in these situations.” Billy didn’t know how to respond to that so he just smiled closing the door and walked around to his side. 

As he drove along the road he rested his arm on the center console, he felt the boy next to him take a hold of this hand and clasped their fingers together. He glanced over and looked carefully not to ruin the moment. Steve had a small smile on his face as he watched the road in front of them. It was cute Billy thought to himself as he once again paid attention to where he was driving. Suddenly Steve reached over with his free hand and turned on the radio. I hate myself for loving you started up and Steve gasped turning it up. “I love this song” he looked at Billy all excited like as he started to sing along getting louder and louder as it went along. Billy just smiled at him before responding “at least you have some taste in music.” They both laughed and started singing along at the top of their lungs together as the song went on. “I THINK OF YOU EVERY NIGHT AND DAY” they sang as they looked into each other. Little did they know they both meant that part. Then turning to the road they sang out their favorite part. “YOU TOOK MY HEART AND YOU TOOK MY PRIDE AWAAY. I HATE MYSELF FOR LOVING YOU. CAN’T BREAK FREE OF THE THINGS THAT YOU DO.-“ Billy took a breath and watched the road again but still glancing at Steve as they continued to sing along the whole ride. He could do this more often. 

Finally making it to the Harrington household he was walking Steve up the stairs to his room, but struggling to do so. “Steve you have feet for a reason could you try to fucking use them please.” Billy groaned out as he tried to pull him up the next stair. “I’m sorry okay I’m trying I’m exhausted as shit here. You’re lucky I haven’t fallen asleep mid staircase.” They walked up the rest of the way and Billy let go of Steve ushering him into the room to lay down. “Come on pretty boy into bed.” he patted the bed as Steve gave out and sprawled out across it. “Oh you’d love to get me into bed.” He laughed out joking along with Billy’s statement. “Yeah Yeah very funny.” Billy pushed down any thoughts he just had at what he said, pulling off Steve’s shoes and covering him up. “I’m perfectly capable of doing this myself you know.” Steve smirked up at him yawning as he got comfortable. “Just helping you out man, I’m gonna go off now. You need anything?” walking towards the door he looked back at Steve bundled in the bed. “Nah I’m all good Thanks.” Steve assured him and Billy nodded back “I’ll see you around.” saying the last part more as a question than a statement. “Yeah I’ll see you around.” Steve talked low as he watched Billy stand in the doorway. Billy smiled at him as he headed out the door, and out of the house to his car. 

Driving home he thought a lot about tonight. About the realizations he stumbled across. About the feeling of Steve’s head resting on his shoulder and his own laying on top. Thinking about how they could hang out like this more often but under different circumstances. Thinking about how Steve told him how much he cared about Billy and how he didn’t know what he’d do without him. Wondered if the moment could’ve lasted longer. Steve would have never had admitted all of that had he not been drunk. He would’ve never laid his head on his shoulder like that. Never would have held his hand willingly in the car. Would’ve never sang the whole way over on the way back with Billy. It was all real sweet but he wished he was sober.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest I have never wrote anything before that much is obvious and I have no clue how to write but I couldn't sleep last night and decided to make this at 3 am lol. Had the idea in my head and thought it was soft so I wrote it. Title inspired by wish you were sober by Conan Gray. I also had I hate myself for loving you stuck in my head which is why stevebilly sang it in the car. But let me know if you liked it, I would appreciate it. <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here https://normsdaryls.tumblr.com/ or on twitter at normsdaryls also.


End file.
